


Eros Obasanjo in: The Case of The Sweet Dreams Disappearance

by StrawberryR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mouth Play, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryR/pseuds/StrawberryR
Summary: Eros Obasanjo, an agent for the IDA (Intergalactic Defense Agency,) finds himself in a seaside paradise on the case of the disappearance of the heiress to the Sweet Dreams Cookie Company! Of course, his flamboyant personality gets in the way of the actual mission, so he gets information the best way he knows how: by fucking it out of an all-too-willing local.A fic commissioned by a friend of their OC x an original race of aliens. I figured it might be appreciated here too. :P
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Eros Obasanjo in: The Case of The Sweet Dreams Disappearance

The ship docked with a mechanical whirr, the leg hatches popping open and deploying, pressing into the soft ground of the foreign planet. A hiss of steam escaped as the airlock opened, the door popping out like a turkey timer and sliding coolly to one side, allowing the folded stairs to unfurl.

“Volturnus Five, your hero has arrived!” cried Eros, draped dramatically against the side of the ship’s door, pursing his lips like he thought he was cute and elegantly framing his face with his right hand. He stepped out in the way of the door, posing a number of times to show off his adorable self; his blue-and-white striped hair scarf tied in an oh-so fashionable knot off to one side, his large white-rimmed sunglasses he’d bought on Venus that he refused to divulge the cost of, his old fashioned men’s bathing suit upcycled into a darling yachting-inspired one-piece complete with nautical half-jacket and low-cut loafers, his annoyed partner trying to shove him out of the way.

“Eros, would you please let me past? We’re supposed to gather intel and we can’t very well do that if you treat every landing like a chance to show off your clothes!”

“Sirius, please! What good is stopping in on the galaxy’s finest shoreside planet without being seen?”

“Just…move!” Sirius pushed Eros forward. Eros stumbled to the side, holding onto the ship’s stairs’ guardrail and trying not to fall.

“Damn, you don’t gotta be so serious, Sirius!” Eros looked Sirius up and down accusingly.

“Well,” Sirius smoothed the front of his shirt and bustled down the ship’s stairs, “some of us are at work, Eros. If you’re only here to goof then I would highly suggest you stay on the ship.”

Eros flapped his hand and mouthed along mockingly to Sirius’ chiding. He rolled his eyes and followed down the stairs after his partner.

“So why did Zeph send us here again?” Eros asked, adjusting his sunglasses and looking cute. Sirius accessed his smart-watch which projected a holographic screen displaying their bank of information. He scrolled through it with his finger casually, scanning their data.

“We are here to gather information about the disappearance of a one Caressa Dreams,” Sirius said, pulling up a picture of a sweet, kindly round-faced woman. “Once the heiress to a large cookie corporation—”

“Ooh, you mean the Sweet Dreams Cookie Company?? I just love their fudge-coconut shortbread rounds!” Eros squealed, mushing his chubby cheeks together.

“…Yes, that. She went missing about two weeks ago and her family is starting to suspect it has to do with corporate espionage.”

“So what does it have to do with a sunny seaside paradise?” Eros asked, peeking over his sunglasses to admire the boardwalk town they had landed in.

“Her last known sighting was here at her family’s yacht, celebrating the 100th year of the Sweet Dreams Cookie Company at a private get-together.”

“So where do we go from here, Sherlock Homely?”

“We go,” Sirius said, annoyed, “to the docks and ask to see the Dreams family yacht so we can take stock of the area and see if there was any evidence left behind.”

“Okay, but if we’re gonna go boating, you seriously need a fashion upgrade.”

Sirius minimized his screen and turned around to face Eros, stopping their momentum.

“Seriously?” Sirius asked. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Eros looked Sirius up and down. He pulled his sunglasses down to the bottom of his nose and grimaced.

“Oh you sweet summer child, _everything_ is wrong with your clothes.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed, craning his neck forward and adjusting his glasses. “I _suppose_ we have the spare coinage to buy me something more suitable for a seafaring environment—”

“I got my credit card!” Eros grinned gleefully. He clasped Sirius’ hand and dragged him off the boardwalk and across the street to the various little boutiques along the strip. By the time the two finished shopping, Eros had a large shopping bag on each elbow and Sirius had a headache.

“I fail to see why I need a sweater if I’m not even going to be wearing it properly,” Sirius whined, holding out the sleeves of a navy blue and white striped sweater tied across his shoulders.

“I fail to see how you fail to see how great you look,” Eros said. He admired his choices; a pastel and white nautical look, with white cargo shorts, a very light blue polo with an anchor sewn on the breast, a dark belt with a gold accent and brown felt loafers that (unfortunately) showed off Sirius’ tan lines. Sirius stood along the sidewalk in front of the row of shops, his hands clasped in front of him awkwardly as he tried to present his outfit despite his discomfort.

“Okay, so we’ve done this, can we please return to our mission? Someone’s life is at stake here, Eros.”

“Alright, alright, I just had to make sure we made a good impression.”

“I think showing up on time will be impression enough,” Sirius said, checking his watch. “aaand we’ve missed that by a fair margin. Again.”

“Fashionably late!” Eros said, winking and pointing his finger guns.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face as the two made haste to the docks.

\--

The crisp ocean breeze carried the smell of sea salt and ocean life through the air, and Eros inhaled deeply.

“This is so glamorous,” Eros said, walking quickly to keep up with Sirius.

“It won’t be so glamorous if we’ve missed our appointment with the captain!” Sirius typed furiously on his holographic screen as they raced into the office by the docks. They had nearly made it inside when a salty older man in a raincoat called out to them from the pier.

“Ye’ must be talkin’ about me,” he said, his voice warm yet worn from years of smoking. “I’m the captain of these here vessels, it’s nice to meet ye’,” he said, extending a pale yellow hand. Sirius minimized his screen which slinked into his watch with a _zoop,_ and quickly accepted the handshake.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Captain…,” Sirius lingered for a name.

“Captain Argonaut,” the captain smiled back with a glint in his deep, blue eye. “I take it it’s you boys’ first time on Volturnus-V, ay?”

“What gives you that impression?” Sirius asked politely.

“Well, yer friend here’s awfully surprised at me beard,” Captain Arognaut nodded to Eros, who was gawking at the squirming mass of tentacles curling and uncurling on the Captain’s chin and cheeks.

“I’m not surprised, honest,” Eros lied, shaking his head, “I have many friends who are…part octopus.”

“I’m Volturnian,” the Captain said, pressing a hand to his chest. “Our people are related to eh, what you call molluscs,” he reached for his pipe and gesticulated with it before lowering it to light it. “Our bodies are soft and squishy and we do have tentacles that grow from almost everywhere,” he puffed on his pipe and blew a cloud of thick, white fog that smelled rich of tobacco. “I suggest ye’ get used to it, if’n yer gonna stay on Volturnus-V.”

“Of course, Captain,” Sirius nodded respectfully, “we don’t mean to offend.”

“So like, just to be clear,” Eros squinted, “you’re part octopus?”

“Eros!” Sirius hissed.

“I am just asking! Asking is how we learn,” Eros reminded Sirius.

“If ye want to look at it that way, I suppose so,” Argonaut winced. “But our planet has been populated for much longer than your Earth has, so I would say that your octopodes are actually part Volturnian,” the sea captain stated.

Sirius tapped Eros on the shoulder and turned him around, signaling for one moment from the captain.

“Eros, please, we really need to get some information on where Caressa Dreams went. Now look, normally, you would be more than welcome to join me, but I really think that this is a one-man job.”

“Now look, Sirius, if you just don’t want me hanging around, all you have to say is you don’t want me here, but don’t you stand there lyin’ to me acting like this is a job for you alone. You know there’s a reason Zephyr put us together.”

“Yes, there is, and that reason is that God is punishing me. Now while I talk to the captain, why don’t you go and explore the town and try not to offend anyone else while you’re there, okay?”

Sirius patted Eros on the back and turned back around to face the captain. The two got on perfectly well and went to review the security footage on the Dreams’ yacht, while Eros grumbled in the parking lot of the yacht docks.

“Lousy Sirius, says I’m racist, says I’m not allowed on the fancy boat…yeah, well, at least I got his keys to the spaceship.”

Meanwhile, Sirius absentmindedly checked his pocket to feel for his keys, looking around at the deck of the boat when he didn’t feel them.

Eros snickered and bumped into a light violet Volturnian man, surprising them both.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was….” Eros trailed off as the man he bumped into looked over his shoulder, and the two glimpsed into each other’s eyes.

The Volturnian was a lavender color, but his tentacles (which were much more neatly groomed than those of the grizzled old sea captain down the way) were a darker, richer amethyst color. The undersides of his tentacles were a sour, lemony yellow and they squirmed slowly, sweetly, almost as if they were cuddling. His eyes were a warm goldenrod, and he had an overall clean, polished look with just a hint of roughness in his masculine jaw and sharp canines. Eros caught himself staring again.

“I’m sorry, are you new to Volturnus?” the man grinned sheepishly.

“Uh, no…this isn’t racist squid-staring, this is normal…hot guy staring…,” Eros said, folding his sunglasses.

The Volturnian man chuckled and Eros blushed a deep earthy red.

“Oh God, why did I say that out loud?”

“It’s okay,” the man grinned, “Thanks for the compliment.” He pushed the back hatch of his car closed and his car beeped in security. “You have a boat here?”

“Oh, I-Uh,” Eros stammered before clearing his throat. “I’m actually with the I.D.A, my partner and I are here investigating a case.”

“Whoa, yikes,” the Volturnian said. “Well, I’ll get out of your way if you don’t wanna be bothered.”

“No no, wait,” Eros said, wanting to reach out and grab his arm but resisting, pulling himself back. “I, uh, my partner is down at the docks, interrogating the ship captain, maybe I can…interview you, get your side of the story? Y’know, see if you, uh, know anything?” Eros reached into his pocket and brought out a small notepad and a pencil, flipping to a clear page.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m actually on my way to a class over at Neptune University.”

“Oh, you uh, you’re a college student?”

“Professor, actually,” he said, raking a hand through his tentacle hair, revealing his sexy forearms. “I just have the one class today, but I had to stop by and pay my docking fee first.”

“Can I um, uh,” Eros virtually drooled over the delicious slice of calamari in front of him. It took all his restraint to not drop to his knees and start slobbering over any part of this guy’s body he wanted. He readjusted himself and sniffed, getting his head back into the game. “Would you mind if I tagged along? I’ll sit in on your class and afterwards we can discuss what you know.”

“Certainly,” the Volturnian grinned. “Would you like a ride? I’m going right now.”

“I would _love_ a ride,” Eros said. “I’d love to ride you even more,” he thought to himself as he walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle.

\--

“And that about sums it up, class dismissed,” the professor finished, folding his book shut and dismissing a large lecture hall of brightly colored, betentacled students. Eros, who was leaning back against the wall on the far end of the hall, watched as the students poured out of the doors and into the sunshine.

“I gotta say, this room has a great view of the ocean,” Eros remarked, the tall windows on either side of the main smartboard letting streaks of light into the room.

“Almost everywhere on this planet does,” the professor replied, putting away his materials. “It’s one of the perks of living here. The landmasses all used to be undersea volcanoes, so the whole planet is basically an ocean of islands. Nothing but beachfront properties, that’s why this place is so popular for people like your Caressa Dreams, the boating is best in the galaxy.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Eros said, hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs and met the professor at his desk.

“Here, let’s talk in my office, it’s a little more private,” the professor nodded to a small windowless room off to the side of his desk.

“I hope it’s within office hours,” Eros joked. The professor giggled like he hadn’t heard that one before and the two stepped into his office. The professor flipped the lights on, brightening the space and bringing a ceiling fan to life, making the papers stacked on his desk flutter with the wind.

“So, what do you want to know?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head, revealing more of his gorgeous arms. Eros gulped and sat down in the chair adjacent, taking out his steno pad and clicking a pen.

“Well, first of all let’s start with your name,” Eros licked his lips.

“Professor Caspian Smoothskin,” he said, “but you can call me Caspian.”

“Caspian,” Eros sounded it out as he wrote it down, imagining in tantalizing imagery what his name would sound like cried out in ecstasy.

“Alright, _Caspian,_” Eros bit his lip in a schoolgirlish delight at saying the professor’s exotic, romantic name. “What’s your business near the boatyard?”

“I have a boat there. It’s an older model, a small personal vessel. About 50 feet from bow to stern.”

“Do you ride it often?”

“Occasionally, I tend to go out when it’s nice and get some sunshine and some fresh air.”

“Would you ever take someone else out for a ride on your boat?”

“Mm, perhaps,” Cas gave it some thought, puckering his lips in a cute little smile, “if they don’t get seasick easily,” he grinned back at Eros, flashing his brilliant teeth. Eros hummed a flirty laugh and continued the questioning.

“Have you ever seen Caressa Dreams’ yacht parked there?”

“Yeah, it’s one of the bigger boats at the dock, can’t say it’s easy to miss. Last time I saw it in action would be about two weeks ago, she was having some kind of party.”

“You were there?” Eros asked, pointing with the butt of his pen.

“I wasn’t at the party,” Caspian said, “I was coming back from a day on the water and I saw them pulling out.”

“So you got back just as they left?”

“More or less,” Caspian said. “I was around for a little while yet, but nothing really caught my eye.”

“Nothing at all?” Eros asked, leaning forwards.

“Well,” Caspian thought, sitting up and letting his chair straighten out, placing his hands on the desk in front of him, “I didn’t _see_ anything out of the ordinary, but as I was getting to my car I did hear someone talking about the Dreams family.”

“What’d they say?” Eros got excited, scooting his chair in.

“I couldn’t hear all of it. This guy was leaning into a limo window, saying something about Dreams Cookies being expensive…or maybe…no, I think it was something like, ‘it’s more money than we’ll ever have,’ and ‘if we just take ‘em, they’ll have to pay us more,’ and then the limo driver just took off.”

“Oh my god,” Eros gasped, his eyes lighting up. “You might’ve just heard the most crucial evidence to cracking this case! They weren’t talking about the cookies being worth a lot of money, they were talking about the cookie _heiress_ being a lot of money when they hold her for ransom! They’re gonna blackmail the family and hold the heiress ransom until they get their money!” Eros hopped up to his feet and paced, jotting everything down. “Ooh, won’t Sirius be pissed I solved the case before he even got his feet wet! Hee-hee!”

“So…does that mean you’re leaving?”

Eros turned around and saw Caspian watching him with a disappointed look on his face.

“I mean, I…I don’t mind if that’s what you gotta do, I’m not going to impede an I.D.A. agent, but I was kinda hoping…I mean, I thought this would take longer,” he seethed, standing up and rubbing his neck.

“I don’t gotta go,” Eros said, setting down his notepad, “that is, if you don’t want me to go.”

“I wouldn’t mind the, uh…the extra company,” Caspian smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“Is it true you guys’ skin is all soft like an octopus?” Eros asked taking a step closer to as the professor rounded the desk.

“Why do you think my surname is ‘Smoothskin?”

“I just figured it was a…family name,” Eros said, tracing his hands up Caspian’s vest and trailing them down his shoulders.

“You silly human, that’s not my bare skin,” Cas whispered into Eros’ ear, so close that his breath sent tingles up and down Eros’ spine. “I think you’d want to press your hands a little lower than that,” he said, wrapping his arms around Eros’ waist and bringing him in for a kiss.

Their lips met with the slightest of pressure, warm and soft as Eros explored the feel and the taste of his strange, foreign new lover. His tongue adventured out past his teeth and lapped at Caspian’s upper lip, feeling the transition from rough outer lip to the wet, pinkish inner lip inside. Cas gasped and held his mouth open, his own tongue darting out and curling around Eros’ tongue like a snake around prey. Eros’ eyes shot open and he jumped back, surprised.

“What’s wrong?” Caspian asked.

“Your tongue! It’s…,” Eros tilted his head and tried to peer into Professor Smoothskin’s slightly agape mouth. Caspian slowly and sensually opened his jaw and revealed his tongue was a long, thick single tentacle. It slid forward, presenting itself in a twisting and lively way, glistening and wet and perched on the edge of his lower lip. His face was flushed, and his tongue-tentacle beckoned as if to ask for more of Eros’ sweet kisses.

“Whoa,” Eros said, presenting his hooked index finger for Cas to twirl his tongue around. Caspian wrapped his tongue around Eros’ digits, licking and tasting his hand in a teasing, longing way. Caspian shut his eyes and moaned ever so breathily as Eros took both hands and felt his tongue, feeling the suckers on the underside tug and pull at his skin as the smooth, almost slimy top flexed and ached for more of his touch.

Eros pressed his thumb on the center of Caspian’s tongue, sliding it into his mouth. Cas’ eyes opened again as he made eye contact with Eros, watching the agent as his tentacle tongue twirled around Eros’ free fingers and he sucked Eros’ thumb. Eros pulled Caspian’s mouth open by the jaw, gently but firmly, and his upper lip curled into a sneer to reveal his beautiful sharp canines. They were white and pearlescent, and his mouth was soft and beautiful. Eros used both hands, one holding Caspian’s tongue and the other lifting the other side of his lip, to explore his mouth and discover its sultry, lurid sensations.

Caspian’s mouth glistened with saliva, and he made small moans as Eros played with his tongue and his teeth. He raised his hand to Eros’ and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling his hands away and pushing his mouth against Eros’ own. The two returned to kissing, passionate and more familiar, Caspian taking full advantage of Eros’ mouth. He curled his tentacle tongue around Eros’ normal pink tongue, his suckers tugging on Eros’ flesh and tickling his hard palate. Eros’ knees almost buckled from the strange, titillating experience, his suit becoming tighter as the two played with one another, discovering the strange and fantastic new sensations they had never felt before.

As their mouths broke apart, Cas’ tongue slithered out of Eros’ mouth slowly, a stringy line of saliva connecting their two tongues when they pulled away from each other.

“That was intense,” Eros breathed, flustered and hot. He whipped off his half-jacket and dropped it onto his chair, hoping it would cool him down. Caspian tousled his head-tentacles and loosened his tie, smirking in a lustful, naughty way.

“I’ve never kissed a human before,” he said. “Only other Volturnians. It’s so cute watching you react to my tongue,” he laughed softly. “I didn’t think it would be such a turn-on for you.”

“Tentacles…my only weakness,” Eros blushed.

“Do you want to see where else I have tentacles?” Caspian asked seductively, pulling his tie down further. Eros nodded, barely capable of restraining himself.

Caspian slipped his tie off, untying it and sliding it through his collar, and casually flinging it over his shoulder. He unbuttoned his shirt with quick and nimble hands, sliding the buttons back through the holes to reveal more and more of his lavender chest, which was covered with a smattering of a soft, almost tongue-like texture.

“Are those…,” Eros reached out.

“Touch me and find out,” Cas smirked.

Eros ran his hand softly through Caspian’s “chest hair” and found it was actually a broad swathe of very small “feeler” tentacles, not unlike those of a jellyfish. The feelers reached out for his fingers as he groped at Cas’ lilac-colored flesh, almost as though they had a mind of their own. They were delicate and dainty, but the sheer quantity made them a formidable patch of “hair.”

“It’s like Velcro,” Eros said, “or some kind of…,” he paused.

“You know those lights they used to make back in the early 2000s with the rubber spikes all around them? It kind of feels like those, but…smaller…and more ticklish,” Eros giggled as Caspian’s chest hairs swarmed his hand.

“Oddly specific, but I’ll take it,” he smiled. He captured Eros’ hand with his own and guided it around his torso, and Eros pressed himself closer. They captured each other’s lips in chaste, brief kisses over and over as Eros explored Caspian’s body. Caspian shrugged his shirt off into the floor and held Eros’ warm, round body against him, wishing for a way to make Eros’ suit disappear.

Cas kissed Eros’ chin and suckled his way along Eros’ jawbone and neck. It tickled, tugged, and felt unbelievably irresistible as the octopus mouth slid across his most sensitive skin and teased him, tasting him, taking small nibbles and long sucks of tender flesh in his mouth to toy with as he pleased. He exhaled breathily in Eros’ ear and made Eros shudder, clinging to Caspian’s shoulders and thrusting his pelvis with an aching desire. Caspian curled his tongue up and around the back of Eros’ ear, the tip of his tongue toying with Eros’ tragus and making the space cadet swoon. He bit Eros’ ear lobe and tugged, almost hard enough to leave a bruise but light enough that it made Eros want more and more.

Caspian reached down and felt Eros’ package poking through his pants, a thick and firm bulge that was clearly begging for attention. The professor chuckled to himself as he rubbed Eros’ zone, making Eros moan out loud.

“Oh, Caspian,” Eros said, “You are way too hot to be a teacher.”

“Yes, but I’m too smart to be an escort,” Professor Smoothskin joked. He held Eros’ face by the chin, lifting his jaw in the crux of his finger and getting a good look at him.

“Now something I’ve always wanted to see about humans,” Caspian said, “is that I hear you all have mammary glands.”

“I…I don’t…,” Eros said, breathlessly.

“Take off your leotard,” the professor commanded with a smile.

“Okay,” Eros fanned himself, reaching behind his back and zipping the suit down to his waist. He slid the sleeves off in a glamorous, old-school sexy kind of way, and posed himself on his chair. Caspian leaned back against the desk and rubbed his own bulge, stiff and firm against his nice suit pants, as he watched Eros strip.

Eros lifted one leg up onto the chair and leaned forwards as he removed the suit from his legs, winking in a devilishly coy kind of way. He slowly curved upright, presenting his lower back and his booty as the bottom of the zipper revealed more and more of his naked flesh. He set his leg down and stepped up with the other one, leaving his suit on the floor and his nude body revealed in its rich, mahogany glory.

Eros flipped around and draped himself dramatically onto the chair, arms behind him on the back of the seat and legs spread wide, revealing his thick and emboldened cock standing at attention. It rocked with the motion of Eros’ dramatic reveal, a small trail of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Eros squeezed his thick, luscious thighs together and bit his lower lip, rocking his legs back and forth to ease his throbbing lust.

“My, my,” Caspian licked his lips as he stroked himself through his pants. “Is it in bad taste to say I’ve never seen a human dick before?”

“What kind of dicks _have_ you seen, hm?” Eros hummed in flirty delight.

“Not many,” Caspian admitted, hands on his hips, “but that is one fine piece of meat,” he said, placing a hand on the back of Eros’ chair and leaning in to kiss him again. He whispered in Eros’ ear. “By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to have so many sucker spots you’ll think you were a candy store.”

Eros squealed in excitement, but before he could make out any words, Caspian enveloped his mouth with his own, bringing his hand to where Eros needed his attention most. He stroked up and down the shaft, his long fingers trailing down and back up again, sliding Eros’ foreskin with it, making the chubby little I.D.A. agent whimper and moan in shuddering, gasping breaths.

“Oh God,” Eros said, “Don’t stop!”

Caspian pressed into Eros, sitting in Eros’ lap and tightening his grip on his thick, chubby cock. He tugged gently, finding the spot that Eros loved most and taunting him with a fluttery, heady pleasure before teasing with a single finger around the underside of the head, stroking Eros’ frenulum and trailing his finger up and down Eros’ length. Cas swiped his middle finger through Eros’ precum and tasted it with his long, prehensile tongue, staring sensually into Eros’ dark violet eyes. Eros whimpered, whining, silently begging for more.

Caspian brought his hands up and grabbed Eros’ sides, massaging his ribs and finding Eros’ nipples, teasing them with his thumbs in tight, taut circles. Eros’ nipples puckered, erect and sensitive beneath Caspian’s commanding hands. Cas pinched and tugged, making Eros hiss in wretched lust, and as the alien brought his tongue down to Eros’ breastbone, Eros desperately wanted to bring his arms forward to grab onto his strong, virile lover.

It was an obvious move, and Professor Smoothskin anticipated it, holding Eros’ arms back behind the chair. Using his long tongue alone, he curled around Eros’ nipples, licking and sucking at the small peaks on Eros’ chest. It tickled and sent erotic tingles down to Eros’ nether regions, and the suckers on the underside of Caspian’s tongue were tight, intense and powerful. They held on snug, pulling at the skin beneath them, and making small, wet pop sounds as they came unstuck. Caspian lowered his head and sucked with tongue and lips in tandem, embracing Eros’ body and moaning as he covered Eros’ chest and stomach with sloppy wet kisses and sucker spots.

Eros arched his back as Caspian lowered himself down Eros’ body and let go of his arms. He got off of Eros’ lap and centered himself between bare legs, watching as the I.D.A. agent’s cock twitched and throbbed. Caspian took a deep breath and inhaled Eros’ scent, personal and terse. He stroked Eros’ cock with his hand, teasing the tip with the edge of his lips, making Eros beg desperately for more.

“Oh, _please,_” Eros begged, “I need it.”

“How bad do you need it?”

“I…nnh,” Eros moaned, trying to press his legs together, “I want you so bad, Professor.”

“You want my long, thick tentacle wrapped around your human appendage, don’t you?” Caspian teased, his tongue slithering around the base of Eros’ cock and ever so slightly making contact with his turgid shaft.

“Oh God, please, yes, oh please,” Eros begged all at once. Words failed him.

Caspian smiled and chuckled again, the warmth and wetness of his mouth finding the head of Eros’ cock. His tongue curled around Eros’ length like the stripe of a candy cane, and the wetness of his saliva mixed with Eros’ jizz made Eros’ cock slick and shiny, the sensation almost too much for the poor space-twink to bear. The strands of saliva trailed from the top of Caspian’s mouth to his jaw, dripping down his chin as he bobbed his head up and down. Eros’ cock filled his mouth and even then, all that Caspian could think of was stuffing his throat until it was all he could feel. He wanted more, so much more, he sucked tighter and came up slower, pulling slowly and making Eros gasp. He reeled back and teased with his tongue, using a sucker to tent the tip, prying it away only a moment later to replace it with the rest of his mouth, pushing himself so far down Eros’ length that he gagged on it. It hurt, but it felt so good he was unable to stop himself from gorging on Eros’ fat cock.

Eros begged for release, warned Caspian about his impending collapse, but Caspian was blind. He was so hard, he found himself reaching into his pants and pleasuring himself while his mouth was fixated on Eros’ body. He came up for air with a wet gasp and stroked Eros’ cock with his other hand, begging for cum.

“Caspian! I…I don’t think I can hold it much…much longer, man, I….”

“Come for me, baby,” Caspian said in a rough whisper, “Give me some of those human spermatophores!”

Caspian pressed his mouth around the side of Eros’ penis, sucking sideways, pulling upwards along from the base to the head, covering the tip of Eros’ phallus before going all the way down at once, deepthroating Eros’ member and using his long, cephalopodian tongue to grip Eros’ shaft and suck fervently. Eros cried and came undone, his body wracking in orgasm as Caspian accepted load after load of pent-up cum down his pretty purple throat. His cheeks filled and some escaped, dribbling down Eros’ cock and dripping off the end of Caspian’s tongue as he pulled away and untangled his tentacle from Eros’ penis.

Eros blinked a number of times before fully regaining his vision, but the sight of Caspian covered in his jizz, begging for more on his knees, his own dick in his hand and jizz trailing down his long, curvy tongue was enough to make Eros ready to go again.

“Jesus Christ, that was…phew,” Eros breathed, “That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Caspian licked his lips and pulled his tongue in, swallowing the last of Eros’ cum before running a finger along Eros’ still-hard member.

“You must’ve been waiting a long time for that, haven’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Eros said. “Space travel is so advanced, but it still takes ages to get anywhere this far from Earth.”

“You must be pretty far from home, huh?”

“You’re telling me,” Eros laughed as he held his cock in his hand, stroking gently and warming himself up for round 2. “How was your first human cock experience?”

“_Delicious_,” Caspian said; the word oozing off his tongue.

“You know, on my planet, we eat octopus, but I guess here it’s the other way around.”

Caspian chuckled as he stood up, cocking his hips to one side and biting his lip. He grinned at Eros and held his dick out, pumping it with his hand.

“Well how about you show me how they do it on Earth?”

“Serve it up for me, squid daddy,” Eros winked.

Cas straddled Eros’ legs, standing above Eros’ chest with his dick at face-height. It was all he could do to tear his hands away and place them in his back pockets while Eros licked his lips in preparation. Eros sat up and kissed the under-side of Caspian’s cock, which for all intents and purposes looked the same as any human penis, except it was a lovely shade of pale purple with a golden head. It was definitely longer than Eros’, making the human hesitate before diving right on in. Eros took a long, slow taste of Caspian’s penis, making the Volturnian hiss in pleasure.

Eros held the shaft in his right hand, his left hand holding Cas’ balls in place. He stroked and rubbed, lubricating the professor’s massive cock with plenty of saliva, suckling the sides and giving him sweet, wet kisses up and down his length. The light touch made Caspian squirm, his tentacles all curling in and squiggling about. Eros worked up the courage and placed his mouth on the end of Caspian’s cock, swallowing it deeper and deeper until he made it about halfway down and could go no further.

Eros stroked the back half of Caspian’s throbbing hard-on, feeding on the front half as deep as his human mouth would let him go, sucking and swallowing and gagging every so often as it hit him deeper in the throat.

Caspian reached forwards with his left hand, pushing the scarf off of Eros’ head by the knot and knocking it into the floor. He interposed his hand with Eros’ tight curls, pulling his hair and gripping it by the scalp, sending electric tingles through his human lover. Caspian, almost unaware, began to thrust his hips ever so lightly into Eros’ wet and wanting mouth. Eros’ tongue was soft and wet, leaving trails of lust and fire down Caspian’s cock that quickly turned to cool air as Eros pulled his mouth back and forth. He felt the sensations rushing through his body, his heart raced and the small of his back tugged, he felt his chest tentacles squirm en masse and all he could think of was fucking this slutty Earth boy into submission. Caspian gulped, looking down at Eros’ beautiful face from over his nose, and found himself incapable of holding back any longer.

Cas gripped the back of the chair that Eros sat in and pushed his cock deeper into Eros’ throat. Eros gagged, a moan caught in his throat rising in a strange, guttural sound of brainwashed bliss. The professor pulled his dick out and let Eros catch his breath, but just as the human started to protest, Caspian shoved back inside, the length of his purple penis filling Eros’ mouth and bulging out the top of Eros’ esophagus. He pushed in and out, back and forth, his thrusts ebbing and flowing like the crashing waves outside the campus walls, and Eros was caught in the undertow. Eros reached around and gripped Caspian’s tight butt cheeks, squeezing and scratching at his ass in a desperate attempt to hold on to something.

Caspian’s pants fell to his knees as he face-fucked Eros raw and hard, and Eros returned the enthusiasm by swallowing his alien lover as deep as he could, burying his face in Caspian’s pubic bone and getting his nose and cheeks tickled by the mass of tiny tentacles that accounted for Cas’ pubic hair. He arched his back and held his thumb doing everything he could to settle his gag reflex. All Eros could think of was how massive Caspian’s cock turned out to be, how raw and dirty it felt violating his throat this deep, and how painfully erect his own dick was to the point where he was certain he could drive nails with it if he really wanted to.

Caspian grasped Eros’ hair with both hands, pulling Eros’ head into his lap and fucking his throat for all it was worth. He hunched over Eros’ body, drool dripping from his long tentacle tongue as he let out a guttural, animalistic moan. He felt hands scrape at his ass, his thighs, anywhere they could needily grab as Eros struggled to hold all of Caspian’s powerful girth.

Cas growled, grunted, and moaned as he started to give way to Eros’ tight, wet entrance. He gripped tighter, crying out Eros’ name in a cracked voice as he shook, violently coming deep in Eros’ throat, his alien semen flooding Eros’ quivering human body. Time stood still for what felt like an hour before Caspian could pull himself from Eros. He slowly slid his penis from out of the velvety sheath of Eros’ throat, the cool air being circulated by the ceiling fan slowly returning him to the present.

Little sensory details returned to him– the tick of a clock, the flutter of papers and the whir of the ceiling fan, the clink and wobble of the fan’s base as it spun, the sight of the can lights illuminating the tiny office, the shelves lined with books and stacks of papers long abandoned, the dry scrape of shoe against floor, and the thump-ba-thump of his mollusk heart thumping in his chest. He blinked, returning to normal, and caught a glimpse of the now so fragile human beneath him.

Eros was catching his breath, coughing and breathing heavily while wiping his face with the back of his wrist. His face was smeared with alien jizz, spit, sweat, and tears, and he was staring off into space almost fucked out of reality. Caspian unclenched his buttocks and felt the hot scrapes left by Eros’ nails in the heat of passion, and it was only as the warmth of the scratches permeated his flesh that he realized what he had done.

“Eros…,” Caspian croaked out in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”

Eros nodded, turning his head to cough before crinkling his nose and rubbing his eyes. Caspian stepped back from Eros, stepping out of his pants and picking them up before laying them on his desk. Eros lurched forwards, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes with the balls of his palms before being offered a small Styrofoam cup.

“Water?”

“Thanks,” Eros said, sipping the whole little cup in one go.

“There’s a whole cooler if you want more,” Caspian said, panting, pointing over his shoulder. He propped himself back against the front of his desk, watching Eros’ form as he readjusted in his chair. Caspian reached down and pinched his foreskin, rolling it in his fingers and watching the last drop of cum seep out between his fingers as his penis softened, becoming malleable and tender again.

“That was…rough,” Eros said, completely spent.

“I’m sorry if it was too…,” Caspian fumbled for his words. “Too.”

“It’s good,” Eros held up a hand and let it drop again, limp by his side. “I loved it. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised.”

“Here, let me try and make it better,” Caspian said, lifting Eros to his feet and cornering him against the desk. Caspian lifted Eros up onto the desk, kissing him and holding him far more delicately than before. Eros’ cock softened a little, but the reprieve from the hardcore was more than welcome. The two boys held one another close, kissing passionately and finding all new spots on each other’s bodies to explore and to touch.

Eros groped around and found Caspian’s butt once again, and giggled as he squeezed the squid’s meaty buttcheeks.

“Oh, hey now,” Caspian chuckled, “we don’t go back there.”

“Aw, c’mon, big strong professor scared of a little pinch?” Eros asked tauntingly as he squeezed and slapped Cas’ rear end.

“The outside is fine, just so long as we stay on the outside,” Caspian chuckled quietly as he pressed his mouth against Eros’. Eros sucked on the alien’s long purple tentacle tongue, spreading his legs a little farther apart.

“You know, you can come inside _my_ ‘back-there,” Eros said in a low, flirty tone.

“I wouldn’t want to…intrude,” Caspian said, massaging Eros’ thighs.

“I’m extending the invitation, Cas,” Eros said. “By all means,” he laid back on the desk and spread his legs wide. He brought his hands down to pull his cheeks apart, revealing his entrance in all its tantalizing glory for Caspian to admire. Caspian let down his tongue, curious about what he would find.

Caspian licked his fingers, coating them in long and stringy spit, rubbing and massaging Eros’ entrance with the tips of his fingers. Eros crossed his legs at the knee and arched his back, throwing his arms behind his head for support as he enjoyed Caspian’s gentle exploration.

“Woo…ooh! Ooh, oh, you naughty thing!” Eros exclaimed as Caspian pushed a finger further inside of him. Caspian teased the hole, pushing his finger in and out with naught but spit for lubrication. Eros turned over on the table, bending his back and hoisting his cute fat ass in the air. The professor kissed and sucked on Eros’ cheeks, slapping them with his free hand while his other hand continued to poke and prod, almost dancing inside of Eros’ private space and making him writhe.

Caspian removed his fingers to massage his now-erect penis, steadying his stamina for another go at the fantastic little Earth slut’s incredible body.

“It’s gonna be a little dry,” Eros warned.

“You’ve really never been with a Volturnian man before,” Caspian smiled as he rubbed and spanked Eros’ ass. “We’re smooth and a little slimy all over, you noticed that, right?”

“I just thought it was spit.”

“We’re pretty lubed up as it is,” the professor informed him, “and when we get aroused…,” Caspian pressed his firm, solid dick against Eros’ ass, pulling a moan from the boy’s throat, “we don’t need any store-bought lubrication.”

He stroked his cock a few preliminary times, and rubbed the side of his fingers against Eros’ hole to make sure both parts were properly lubed up. He pressed his penis against the opening and pushed ever so slightly, sliding in his girth with very little hesitation. Eros let out a drawn-out, shuddering moan as his ass filled up with alien cock, and he squeezed his muscles tighter around Caspian’s massive dick.

“It’s a perfect fit,” Caspian said, grunting as he tried not to cum at first push. “Your ass is amazing.”

“Thanks, I know,” Eros winked. He leaned forwards against the desk and reached back, slapping his fat ass cheek and letting it jiggle. Caspian chuckled and gripped onto Eros’ hips, his fingers sinking in to the soft, warm flesh of Eros’ sides.

Caspian reeled back, seething, and bit his lip as he pushed back in, drawing the sound out of Eros. In and out, he found his rhythm, surging his body into Eros. He started slowly, savoring the slide and the sensations that surrounded him, gauging his next move by the noises that squeaked out of Eros’ begging, panting mouth. He started to move faster, pulling Eros into him as he thrusted and grunting with the ever increasing power of his thrusts. The slap-slap-slap of skin against skin was an immediate turn-on for both of them, Eros clawing at the end of Professor Smoothskin’s desk and Caspian letting his own sighs of passion escape his throat.

Cas reached out and gripped Eros’ hair, weaving his fingers into it and pulling Eros’ neck back with the vigor of his movements. Caspian bent over Eros like a dog in heat, hips on hips, the smacking and wet slapping of Volturnian-human breeding driving him mad with lust. He extended his tentacle tongue and licked Eros’ neck, tickling him and making him shudder in pleasure. He bit down on Eros’ shoulder and let his suckers trail a line of spots down Eros’ shoulder blades, puckering at the skin and tugging ever so lightly.

Eros tried his best to move, to speak, to further encourage his cephalopodian lover, but he found himself at a loss as he succumbed to the rolling waves of ecstasy. His cock, hard as stone, leaked on the edge of the desk, and Eros desperately wanted to give in and finish. He reached down to finish himself off, but Caspian had other plans. Professor Smoothskin gripped Eros by the wrists, flipping him onto his back and pinning him against the desk.

“If anyone’s going to make you come,” he said, “it’s going to be _me._”

Caspian thrusted into Eros harder and deeper than before, and Eros cried out in a mesh of pain and excitement. Cas had proven himself to be more than virile, but a funny quirk of the Volturnian appeared to be that once he got close, he would become more aggressive, and aggressive he did turn as he rocked Eros so hard, the desk itself began to creak.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Eros begged for air, the merciless pounding he was experiencing taking away any chance of him making sense as he spoke. He tried, but all that came out was a garbled blend of words, mostly “please,” “yes,” and “Oh God yes.”

Caspian picked Eros’ legs up and slung them over his shoulders, forcing the human to take his squid-cock even deeper, to feel it dip all the way down inside of his body, straight to the base. Eros could feel Caspian’s dick in his stomach, the fullness completing him in a way he didn’t know he was lacking. Cas gazed up at Eros, whose face was flush and his eyes focused solely on Cas’ performance. Caspian let down his tongue and with his dexterous tentacle, he pulled and sucked at Eros’ cock in a way that made Eros shed a tear.

The taut, multiple suctions wrapping around his shaft and the tease of the finger-like tip of Caspian’s tentacle made Eros’ cock twitch, thousands of tingles in an overwhelming cloud of lust fluttering through Eros’ body. Caspian savored the taste of Eros’ dick, panting and moaning as sweat poured down his forehead. He slammed his hips into Eros’ body and his tongue pulled and rubbed at Eros’ sweet, fat cock until neither one of them could withstand the pressure.

Eros came first, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, spasming as his cock erupted in a bright hot shot of semen, arcing straight up and sputtering as he burst. His legs trembled like a baby deer and his toes curled, his heart raced and thumped like a bass drum, his eyes unseeing and his ears unhearing for what felt like a full minute.

The tightness of his ass increased exponentially in that moment and Caspian couldn’t contain himself any longer. He pushed himself deep into Eros’ ass and pumped him full of warm, Volturnian cum, the sheer flow so powerful that it spurted out into the open, dripping down Eros’ buttocks and landing in little drops on the floor.

The boys stood together in their tangled position catching their breath, frozen in a moment while they regained their consciousness. The relative silence was broken when Eros leaned back and poured an upside-down cup of water, only to sit up and offer it to Caspian.

“Thanks,” Cas said, throwing the water on his face.

“Do you drink through osmosis?” Eros asked, his face hot and sweaty and his cheeks on fire.

“No, I’m just hot,” Caspian said, crushing the tiny cup.

Cas and Eros readjusted themselves, and as Cas pulled his penis out of Eros’ ass, cum gushed onto the ground as if Caspian’s dick had been the cork holding it all inside.

“Sorry,” Eros said, watching and trembling as the hot seminal fluid leaked from between his legs.

“It’s okay,” Caspian said, placing his hands on his hips. “That was actually pretty hot, not gonna lie.”

“That…was probably the best sex I’ve had in my life,” Eros said, flopping back down on the desk rather than attempt to stand.

“I could say the same thing,” Cas said.

“How many times could you say you’ve had…,” Eros counted on his fingers, “two orgasms in one sitting?”

“Not until now, actually,” Cas smiled.

“I’ve done it a few times, but usually…,” Eros exhaled, “it’s not that good.”

“Heh, well there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” Cas smiled.

“I could say the same thing,” Eros said, offering a weak laugh.

After the two had regained their strength, they threw on their clothes and got ready to take Eros back to the docks for his rendezvous with Sirius.

Down by the docks, the sun was lower in the sky, casting everything in a gilt glow that stretched shadows far beyond the horizon. Sirius had thanked the sea captain for his assistance and was walking down the wooden steps from the main office, poring over his notes on his watch’s holographic screen.

“So if Ms. Dreams made it off the boat in one piece, there’s the question of where her driver was at that time and where she went after the yacht party….”

Just then, as if on purpose, the screeching of tires interrupted Sirius’ train of thought as Eros pulled up in a snazzy little silver coupe. The hood was down, and Eros was whooping it up, making donuts in the nearly empty parking lot. He stopped just short of running Sirius down and honked, waving from the convertible.

“Hey, Sirius! Look what Professor Smoothskin let me drive!”

“Eros, for the love of God, you could’ve hit me!”

“But I didn’t!” Eros teased like a child, sticking his tongue out. “Get in, I’ll drive you back to the ship,” Eros grinned.

“We parked less than a block away.”

“C’mon,” Eros teased, “Haven’t you wanted to ride in a _Mercedes?_”

“Actually, it’s a Mer-cedes,” Professor Smoothskin corrected. “It’s an amphibious convertible.”

“Wouldn’t that ruin the upholstery?” Sirius asked.

“It’s waterproof,” Cas shrugged, “most things on our planet are.”

“Well I assure you, virtually nothing is _Eros-proof,_” Sirius sneered, “How did you convince this poor soul to let you destroy his suspension?”

“He likes me,” Eros said playfully, biting his tongue with a cheeky grin and batting his eyelashes behind his sunglasses.

“Sure he does,” Sirius said, nonplussed, pushing up his glasses. “Well, while you were out partying, I was actually doing what Zephyr assigned to us, and no thanks to you I think I’m a step closer in determining the whereabouts of Caressa Dreams.”

“You mean how she was kidnapped by her driver with the help of another accomplice because they knew the ransom money would be more than either of them would ever make serving the Dreams family?”

“…I’m sorry, what?” Sirius blinked incredulously.

“Yeah, Caspian here told me he heard everything.” Eros leaned the seat back and Caspian waved politely, smiling up at Sirius. Eros returned his seat to normal and took off his sunglasses. “Now don’t _you_ feel like the stupid one?”

Sirius stood there dumbfounded, his brow furrowed and his mouth agape. He tried to formulate a response, pulling up his screen to cross-check his information and putting it back down again.

“Got’em!” Eros cheered, high-fiving Professor Smoothskin.

“Well I’ll be darned,” Sirius looked suspiciously at Eros. “You actually did something useful for once.”

“I’m full of surprises,” said Eros, closing his eyes and pursing his mouth in a grin.

“Well, either way, we got all the information we can get out of this stop,” Sirius said, “the sooner I get back onto a ship and out of this humidity the better.”

“Only you can find a way to take the mirth out of a seaside adventure,” Eros complained, hopping over the car door and letting Cas take his car back.

“Thanks for the adventure,” Caspian said to Eros. “If you’re ever interested in more, uh, surf-and-turf, I’ll be here the next time a mystery needs solving.”

Eros leaned over with his elbows on the car door, all smiles.

“You better be careful, or I’ll have to take you up on that offer,” Eros said, kissing Caspian briefly on the lips.

Eros and Caspian said their good-byes, and as Eros caught up with Sirius making his way briskly to the ship, they shared the intel they had gathered.

“I must say, Eros, you did a good job today,” Sirius nodded as they opened the ship doors, the stairs unfolding for them. “I can’t say I was as successful in bleeding information from these…rocks!” he struggled to form a better insult. Eros chuckled and clicked his tongue.

“I can be pretty…_persuasive,_” Eros wiggled his fingers, heading up the stairs ahead of Sirius. Sirius paused for a moment and squinted at Eros.

“Eros, please don’t tell me you slept with another witness, you know that bungles up the paperwork.”

“Relax, I didn’t sleep with him.”

“Oh thank God—”

“There wasn’t any sleeping at all,” Eros snickered. “in fact, there wasn’t even a bed!”

Sirius stammered in fuming disbelief. The stairs and ship hatch hissed shut behind them as they both prepared to leave for their next destination.

“Well, whatever sexcapades you and my mountain of paperwork got up to, I don’t need to hear about it.”

“Don’t worry, Sirius, I’ll spare you the details.”

“Thank you,” Sirius sighed in relief. The ship started to take off.

“Do we have any lozenges, by the way?” Eros asked, “My throat is pretty sore.”

“EROS!”


End file.
